Random Yogscast Drabbles
by amy-loves-a-story
Summary: So I keep on coming up with short story's. This is were I will be posting them. Enjoy and stay awesome Amy
1. Thunder and Lightening

One cloudy night two people sat together. Their names were Rythian and Zoey. Now you might be wondering where Teep is but don't worry he's safe with Ravs. The couple wanted to have a night together. The rain beat heavily on the window panes as a storm rolled in. Zoey looked up at the ceiling scared of what might happen. Rythian noticed this and offered a hug to his apprentice. After all she looked like she needed the support. Zoey gladly accepted and the two of them sat together for a good hour. Just as they were about to go to bed lighting stuck somewhere in the distance. Zoey didn't like rain at the best of times but a storm?!

Rythian looked down at the young girl and felt sorry for her. "You can sleep with me if you think you'd feel safer." He said crouching to her level. The red head nodded. Rythian smiled under his mask as he ushered her into his room. Zoey sat on the bed and looked out over Minecraftia. It looked so dark and scary out there that she was glad she was safe in a house. Sorry a castle. Rythian got ready for bed and got under the bed covers. "You getting in?" He asked jokingly. Zoey smiled and left the room for a couple of minutes. She didn't want Rythian to see her getting changed after all.

When she walked back in the room was brighter than normal. Rythian had placed a couple of torches to make her feel safer. Smiling Zoey joined Rythian in the large bed. "Thank you." She said before yawning and snuggling up under the duvet.

Through the night thunder and lightning surrounded Blackrock Castle and Zoey shivered every time. Rythian pitied her and slowly moved closer to her. Careful as to not wake her he put his arm around her and slowly hummed a song. Zoey was awake enough to realize that someone was humming something but not awake enough to feel the arm around her. She felt comforted by the song and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep before Rythian too joined her.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys so it's 3am and I'm stuck in a caravan whilst it's blowing a gale outside so because I can't sleep I thought I'd write this. It's just a quick drabble but I hope you enjoy it anyway :D. Stay awesome ~Amy~**


	2. Blood

**A/N: So someone came up with the idea that Sjin is a vampire and sucks from Sips which is why he's always so pail. This got me thinking... this is what I came up with.**

* * *

It was a full moon and Halloween was just a couple of days away. Toby and Martyn were in their camp by the fire. Toy looked up and noticed the full moon. He shivered. The full moon always meant scary things were going to happen. Martyn looked over noticing his boyfriend shivering and hugged him. "Cold?" He asked. Toby shook his head.

"No. Just worried." Martyn smiled.

"It's OK Toby. I'm here to protect you." He replied as if to know why Toby was scared. They both sighed enjoying the embrace. Martyn was always warm in the autumn. Only when it was bad weather was Martyn mean. Martyn got up and helped Toby up too.

"Come on. Let's get some sleep." He said. Toby nodded. As they both entered the tent Toby looked back to make sure no one was watching them.

From the top of a tree someone grinned. It was a full moon and it was time. Sjin flew down from the tree and turned back to his normal self. He took a list out from his pocket. Martyn and Toby were the only two left on the list.

Grinning Sjin slowly walked into the tent and watched the two boys sleep. This would be harder than he thought. They were both cuddled into each other. Sjin tutted and shook Martyn awake. "Martyn. I need help." He said. Martyn looked up at the builder.

"What with?" He whispered so as not to wake Toby.

Sjin ushered him out of the tent. "Sips' stuck. His foot got caught in a tree root." Martyn nodded slowly and let Sjin lead him into the forest alone.

The last thing Toby heard was a scream before he was met with piercing blue eyes staring into his. It was Martyn. Sitting up Toby looked around. Martyn was on the floor almost crying. "Martyn. What's wrong?" He asked leaning over his bed. Sjin took this opportunity to walk into the tent and suck on Toby. Toby fainted on top of Martyn, who by that point had also passed out, and Sjin laughed. That was the last two on the list. He walked out of the tent and changed back into his bat form flying high into the sky. Now to go back to Sips and tell him about his night.


	3. Still Into you A Rythna fanfic

**A/N- So I was listening to some music at college and it reminded me of a Rythna idea I've had. Guess the song :3.**

* * *

Lalna woke to find himself sweating and his heart racing. He had a bad dream. "Eugh." He whispered. Getting up and walking down to the kitchen. He tried to get a drink without waking the still sleeping Rythian upstairs. Giving up, it was dark after all, he walked outside to take a walk.

The moon was shinning high in the night sky suggesting it was only around midnight. Sighing he ventured out with a torch in his hand. He walked over to where his castle once stood. You see after the nuke went off at Blackrock Sjin decided to start attacking as well. He probably felt intimidated and so blew up Lalna's castle. Feeling sorry for him Rythian said he could stay at the new Blackrock that he had built with Teep and Ravs. He had unfortunately lost Zoey to the explosion and so has slight resentment for letting Lalna in but he had lost something as well.

Lalna sit down beside the crater and looked into the sky. "Sorry Zoey." He mumbled seeing her faint outline in the distance. She would be forever a ghost, walking around in a barren wasteland. He stood back up after thinking for a while and walked back to his new home.

Blackrock 2.0 was bigger and better. It had better defense systems and even a mage tower. Lalna walked into his lab. He couldn't sleep after that nightmare.

By the time it was morning Lalna had come up with two more experiments to try. He walked to the kitchen in which Rythian was putting breakfast on the table. "I was just about to call you," He said noticing Lalna yawning. "Tired?" He asked. Lalna nodded and sat down. Rythian passed Lalna a cup of coffee before sitting down and eating his breakfast. Not much was said during breakfast. "So I take it you'll be working on your project?" Rythian asked getting up and taking the coffee mugs and plates. Lalna nodded.

"And I take it you'll be working on your magic." He replied chuckling. He wanted to hide this nightmare from Rythian. Lalna got up hugged Rythian and walked to his lab. Grabbing his goggles and lab coat that he had left on a bench the day before. He sighed and started work.

A few weeks had passed and Lalna hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. He refused. He didn't want to go to that dark world again. Rythian noticed his lover's lack of sleep. Sighing he walked up to the top of his tower and grabbed his guitar. Lalna had only ever heard Rythian play the guitar once and that was at his birthday that year. He took a deep breath and started playing.

_Can't count the years on one hand_

_That we've been together_

_I need the other one to hold you_

_Make you feel, make you feel better_

_It's not a walk in the park_

_To love each other_

_But when our fingers interlock,_

_Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it_

_'Cause after all this time I'm still into you_

Lalna looked up from his work. He could hear a mumbling from somewhere. Deciding that he needed a break he took off his lab coat and goggles and walked out of his lab. The mumbling was getting louder. It seemed to come from upstairs somewhere. Walking up them he could hear what his thought was singing.

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you_

Lalna smiled as he walked up towards the sound. He had worked out at it was definitely singing, and it was coming from the mage tower. He giggled to himself. Rythian was always scared of showing people his talent. When Zoey died he would sit in his mage tower constantly singing Angles by Robbie Williams.

Walking up the top floor it was clear that this was where the music was coming from.

_Recount the night that_

_I first met your mother_

_And on the drive back to my house_

_I told you that, I told you that I loved ya_

_You felt the weight of the world_

_Fall off your shoulder_

_And to your favourite song_

_We sang along to the start of forever_

_And after all this time I'm still into you_

Lalna quietly opened the door and tip toed onto the floor. He knew where the music was playing from so he sat outside the door.

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you_

Rythian continued to play as he saw Lalna's shadow cross the door. He smiled under his mask and moved it off his face. His voice always sounded clearer that way. He stood up whilst still playing and slowly paced round the room.

_Some things just, some things just make sense_

_And one of those is you and I (Hey)_

_Some things just, some things just make sense_

_And even after all this time (Hey)_

_I'm into you, baby, not a day goes by_

_That I'm not into you._

Rythian walked over to the door and sat by it.

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah, after all this time_

_I'm still into you_

_I'm still into you_

_I'm still into you_

Rythian gently put his hand onto the door and pulled it open. Lalna was still sat on the other side and jumped when he saw the shadow. Looking up he saw Rythian smile down at him. Slowly he got up and was held in the stronger mans arms. "I love you Ryth." He said. Rythian rested his chin on the top of Lalna's head.

"I love you two." He replied adjusting his mask back over his face. Lalna smiled into Rythians chest. They stood together for a while just enjoying each other's company. It was nearing sunset before they walked back to their bedroom holding each other's hand.

"So are you going to tell me why you haven't gotten any sleep for the past couple of weeks?" Rythian asked as they sat down on the bed. Lalna looked away.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Rythian put his arm around him. He wasn't exactly good at the supportive thing.

Lalna sighed and rested his head on Rythians shoulder. "It will make you feel better." Rythian continued. They both gently laid back onto the bed Rythian still supporting Lalna.

"It's dark. That's all I see. Then this blinding white light. I hear screaming. I see silhouettes running. Escaping from something. I hear you crying behind me. I turn around and see you on your knees. I try to support you but you dissolve into nothing. You repeat the phrase 'I'm sorry'. I realise everyone has gone. I'm so alone. I've lost everyone and can't go on. I hear a voice in my head. It's saying that I killed everyone. That no one is left." Lalna says before breaking down. Rythian hugs him.

"Shh. It's OK. I'm here. No one's dead. Everything is going to be OK." Lalna looked up and smiled slightly. Rythian kissed Lalna's forehead.

"If it helps I'll make sure you're safe." He said slowly helping Lalna into bed. Lalna smiled and cuddled close to Rythian feeling the taller mans arms snake around his back. "I love you Rythian." He said realising a happy sigh.

"I love you too."


End file.
